Dance So Good
by comealongash
Summary: Tell me why we're talking when we dance so good? Harry loves Hermione but Hermione is marrying Ron. He knows she can't stay but, boy does he wish she could. OneShot.


***I do not own Harry Potter or the song Dance So Good by Wakey!Wakey! Enjoy!**

What do you do when the girl you love is about to marry your best friend? Harry Potter found himself asking this question frequently since Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley first announced their engagement, but the night before the wedding the question was strangling him on the inside. Of course he knew the only answers were that he either told Hermione and possibly lost both her and Ron, or he kept his mouth shut and let them be happy. He had decided the moment he was released from his congratulatory hug towards Hermione that there really was no other option, he had to bury it and try to just let them be happy. However, the closer it came to the wedding the more he started to regret his decision. Of course, he knew he would still stick to it, but he wished more than anything that he didn't need to. He was constantly reminded of when they were out hunting horcruxes and Ron left them out of jealously even though there wasn't anything going on. If that was his reaction then, even if it was strengthened by the locket, he didn't want to see what would happen with the revelation that he wasn't so far off with his theories. He needed to get out of his head if he was going to be expected to perform his best man duties in the morning, he scoffed to himself as he thought of the term, best man. He was sure most best men weren't secretly wishing that the bride would leave the groom in favor of him. He decided on a walk to clear his head, not really caring where he ended up - he needed to get away from Grimmauld Place. It was times like this he wished his parents were still alive. Well, he was always wishing they were still alive but times like these always intensified that longing. At least before he would've had Sirius but he was gone now too. So he did what he had gained a habit of doing when he started feeling desperately alone, walked it out.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger couldn't have been more happy. She was marrying the man she somewhat secretly pined after for years. When Ron proposed it surprised her, but thrilled her at the same time. She couldn't wait to tell Harry, her best friend, confidant, life jacket when she felt like she was about to drown. Ever since the announcement however, he had been somewhat distant and that thought hindered her happiness a little. The night before the wedding she couldn't sleep. Most people would have brushed it off as nerves or excitement but she wasn't sure that was all it was. She loved Ron, there was no doubt in her mind, yet with the wedding approaching swiftly she couldn't help but feel a sense of unease about the whole situation. She thought maybe taking a walk would clear her thoughts so that's what she decided to do; she grabbed her coat and wand and was off.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry didn't know how long he had been walking or where he had even been going until he got to a familiar street and saw a figure in the distance he would recognize anywhere. He knew going to speak with her would be counter productive if he was still trying to clear his head but with her being so close when she was all he wanted right now it would have been torture if he didn't go talk to her. He walked up beside her, not thinking to make his presence known. Once he got a bit closer he stood there, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, making the hole starting to form in his chest more evident. At that moment she noticed she wasn't alone anymore, Harry saw her back stiffen, he was just about to say it was him when she turned around, wand raised, a look of sheer panic on her face. Harry wanted to slap himself in the face. He knew she was always jumpy when alone, especially at night, ever since the war ended but the thought hadn't crossed his mind.<p>

"It's me! Hermione, it's me." he said in a rushed voice, palms facing her.

"Blimey, Harry! You know not to sneak up on me." she said, putting her wand away. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question, you're getting married tomorrow, shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep?" he asked feeling a pang in his chest at the mention of the wedding that was now only hours away.

"I couldn't sleep, thought a walk might help." she said with a shrug. "And you?"

"I couldn't sleep either." he said even though his reasons were surely different than hers. Right?

"Well I'm glad you're here then, you know how much being alone freaks me out sometimes." she said looking at her feet. He just nodded in reply.

They turned and walked towards a little gazebo that they often spent time under on nights like this. They sat down and looked around, not really making eye contact and neither one of them speaking. It was quiet for a while and it started to unnerve Harry, he wasn't used to awkward silences in Hermione's presence. Even if they weren't talking it was usually a comfortable silence but not tonight. A part of him looked at it as a glimpse of what he would be losing and it started tearing him apart even further.

"I'm scared." said Hermione, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"What about?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Tomorrow, or today I guess. What if I'm not everything he wants me to be? What if he regrets his decision?" she asked.

"That's barking. You're amazing, Hermione. He'd be a fool give you up, to not realize everything he's getting." he said a bit bitterly.

"You think so?" she asked, tears shining in her eyes.

"I know so. Come here." he said, wrapping Hermione in a tight hug, not wanting to let her go.

Once released from the hug he had an idea.

He stood up and faced Hermione. She looked up at him with confusion evident on her face. He then took hold of her hands and started to pull her up onto the platform with him. He started to sway from left to right, just like the night Ron had left when they were hunting horcruxes only this time there wasn't any music to guide them. Hermione realized what he was doing and smiled, even though the memory of the reason why they shared a dance like this before wasn't one she liked to think of often, she was happy that years later he still seemed to know how to take her mind off of things bothering her.

"Harry, there isn't any music."

"We'll make our own." said Harry as he started humming as well as dancing. Hermione's smile deepened watching her best friend hum out of tune to music that wasn't there all for the sake of making her happy.

Harry's heart warmed when he saw the torment on Hermione's face disappear with her in his arms. As they continued to dance close together, tightly holding onto each other, he wished more than ever that he could tell her how he felt but he knew this was not the time to do so. If there was ever a time to possibly rip his world apart he had missed it long ago and he had no intention on doing so now. It was never more clear than in this moment that he truly was in love with the woman in his arms and there was nothing he could do about it.

Eventually the dancing turned into a slow swaying from left to right. It wasn't until he heard Hermione stifle a yawn that he opened his eyes to see the sky turning a dim blue, a sign that the sun would be rising soon.

"I should get you home, 'Mione." he said into her hair.

"I can walk by myself, I'll be fine." she said, the end turning into another yawn.

"I'd feel better if I walked you, you're half asleep." he said hopefully in a tone that told her she couldn't negotiate him on it.

"'mm, kay." she said sleepily, only proving his point.

He walked her home, their arms intertwined, each sluggish step hitting his heart a little. He didn't want to say goodbye because the next time he saw her he'd be losing her. He didn't know how he was going to be able to stand up there with Ron, watching her walk in his direction only to go to the man on his right. Everything about the impending wedding was wrong to him, starting with who the groom was.

They arrived at Hermione's house and they said goodnight with a hug, Harry holding on for a little longer than normal. When he let her go he quickly said goodnight and then waited until he was sure she wouldn't see and apparated. Once he was back in Grimmauld Place he tried to sleep but only managed a few hours at best. When he woke up he felt a cloud over him. Today was the day it was all going to be over. Any chance of happiness with Hermione would be gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Just then he heard the sound of the knocker at the main door. He shook his head and got out of bed to see who it was. He opened the door and Ron rushed in.

"Alright, so we've got three hours to make sure everything is perfect for Hermione, we've got to make sure the music is set, the flowers, all that…Harry! Why aren't you dressed? I'm getting married in three bloody hours, can't have my best man up there in his pajamas. You'll be needing a shave too, mate."

"Oi! Good morning to you too." Harry said, a bit annoyed.

"Morning? Mate, it's noon." Ron said with a laugh.

Harry looked at his wristwatch, "Oh, would you look at that."

"You look horrid mate, have you gotten any sleep in the last week?"

"Yes, mum. Just been… preoccupied."

"Well no time for that! I'm getting married in three hours!"

_No need to remind me._ Harry thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>"Mum? Where's my veil? Oh, I've lost my veil! Has anyone seen my veil?" Hermione was starting to panic. She was due down the isle in twenty minutes.<p>

"Knock, Knock, someone missing a veil?"

"Harry! Where did you find it?" she asked, relief rushing through her.

"It was out… there. Listen, I've not got much time I just wanted to say you look beautiful, Hermione"

"Oh, Harry!" she crushed him in a big hug, tears stinging her eyes.

"Ron's a lucky man." Harry said with a laugh, only half joking. "I'd better go."

* * *

><p>The moment he had been dreading had finally arrived. Harry was standing up with Ron waiting for Hermione to make her entrance. Ginny and Luna were already in their place as Hermione's bridesmaids, there wasn't any time left. The doors opened and she started walking towards the head of the church. It pained Harry to have to constantly remind himself that she wasn't walking toward him. Never in his life had he felt such distain towards Ron as he did in that moment. He remained completely focused on her the entire ceremony.<p>

"If there is any one who has any reason why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Thw minister spoke and it took everything Harry had not to shout his objection out loud.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." What was left of Harry's heart exploded in that moment. This was it, it was over. Ron and Hermione were officially married and there was nothing he could do about it.

He walked out of the church with Ginny on his arm not paying any attention to the way she was staring at him. He knew how she felt about him but he could never feel that way about her. Sometimes he wished he could and then maybe everything would be much simpler but he couldn't. His heart belonged to Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Alright there, Harry?" Luna asked.<p>

"Never better." Harry said. He was on his second firewiskey at the reception. His eyes hardly left Hermione as she flitted about the hall with a radiant smile on her face.

"I know you love her." Luna said, following his gaze. Harry almost choked on his drink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said between coughs.

"I know it must be difficult for you, watching them be together. Being in love with your best friend and not being able to do anything for fear of harming your other best friend."

"Luna, I appreciate what you're doing but can you just… not. I can't deal with this right now. You're right, I do love her. If I were to really think about it I probably always have loved her, but she chose Ron." He said, taking another gulp from his glass.

"Did you ever let her know that you were an option?" Luna said. That was it. He couldn't listen to her anymore. He slammed down his drink and walked away.

What did she know? Even if he had told Hermione how he felt, what difference would it have made? None, no difference at all... Right? He fisted his hair in his hands. Damn it Luna! How dare she make him regret his decision! If he had thought for even one second previously that there was any chance she might have chosen him he would have told her he loved her in a heartbeat.

"Hey, stranger." Harry stiffened. "Where have you been all night? I've been looking for you."

"Hey, Hermione. I've just been... around." he said, rubbing his neck, looking down at his shoes.

"Yeah? Around where?" she said, her tone teasing.

"Just around." he said shortly.

"Um... okay then. Ron and I were planning on leaving soon but I had to say goodbye to you first."

"Alright. Good bye, Hermione."

"Oh, no way Potter. You hear this?" she pointed up, referring to the music. "Dance time, mister."

"If you insist." he said, taking her hand again.

They danced until the first song was over, and then danced through the next one even though it wasn't a slow song and it wasn't until the third one that he finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"I love you" he said, secretly hoping she would catch the double meaning behind it.

"I know, Harry. I love you too. You're my best friend, I'm so glad you could be here today, you made everything so much better."

"Yeah," he said, a lump in his throat. "Wouldn't have missed it."

"Oi! Mate, can I have my wife back now?" Ron said with a laugh. Harry was tempted to say no, he tried to tighten his hold around Hermione but she walked over to Ron and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, bye, I guess." he said, ready to leave and stop torturing himself.

"Oh no you don't, mate. Get over here." Ron said opening his arms for a hug. They patted each other on the back and pulled away. Then Hermione stepped up, tears in her eyes.

"Come on, 'Mione, Ron's not so bad."

"Oh, Harry!" she flung herself into his arms, "I'll miss you while we're gone, you'll have to come help me move my stuff when we get back."

"Oh, can't wait." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Harry," she said with a swat. "I love you."

"I know." he said, a lump forming in his throat.

"Good bye, Harry, you really are my best friend." she said, hugging him once more, and then her and Ron left to go say goodbye to their families.

Their parting words broke his heart. She would only ever be capable of loving him as her best friend and now she was leaving for her honeymoon with Ron. He wanted her to stay with him there forever but he knew that she couldn't, she was Ron's now and it was obvious now that she always would be.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me why we're talking when we dance so good<em>

_Tell me why we're talking when we dance so good_

_And I know you can't stay but I wish you would_

_Yeah, I wish you would_

_I wish you would._


End file.
